U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,234 discloses the production of oriented, substantially amorphous poly(m-phenylene isophthalamide) fibers containing a surfactant in an amount sufficient to enable the fiber to be dyed a deep shade. These fibers have very open structures which permit dyes to enter the fiber. Application of conventional antistatic finishes to such fibers leaves something to be desired since there is a loss of protection from electrostatic charging with age. This results in a deterioration of carding and drawing performance in the conversion of staple fibers to yarns and fabrics. The loss of protection after a month or two of storage makes it difficult if not impossible to control inventories and shipping times to provide customers with fibers which process without undesirable static.
The present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned deficiency to a significant degree.